


Evidence [Podfic]

by 61Below



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Lestrade baiting, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61Below/pseuds/61Below
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock steals evidence. Lestrade threatens to cut him off murder cases unless he gives it back. Faced with a severe blow to The Work, Sherlock grits his teeth and offers a compromise: he'll tell Lestrade why he stole each and ever piece of evidence, and Lestrade can then decide if he gets to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536512) by [JezebelGoldstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelGoldstone/pseuds/JezebelGoldstone). 



> So many thanks and all the kudos to JezebelGoldstone!

[Listen here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j8y2f636kxiypcn/Evidence.m4a)


End file.
